Embodiments relate to a socket pin and a semiconductor package test system including the same.
Various test steps are performed to examine whether there is a failure in a fabricated semiconductor package. By performing the test steps, it is possible to maintain reliability of the semiconductor package. In particular, a burn-in test, one of the test steps, is performed at an initial stage of the test process. To perform the burn-in test, a semiconductor package is mounted on a test socket, and the test socket with the semiconductor package is loaded on a test substrate.